


What a Girl Wants VII

by MeganOfSaints



Series: What A Girl Wants [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, Hurt, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multi-freeform, Natasha Feels, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Science Bros, Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Bucky, Vaginal Fingering, Vers!Natasha, Vers!Steve, but he knows he wants the two of them, gay kissing, steve doesn't know what he wants, the metal arm is causing issues, unsure thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganOfSaints/pseuds/MeganOfSaints
Summary: Steve is starting to ease into his role between Natasha and Bucky. It's getting easier for him to interact with the two of them without feeling like the odd man out. Good old fashioned SMUT and then getting hit with the feels cannonball.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: What A Girl Wants [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/447100
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	What a Girl Wants VII

** What A Girl Wants VII – NatStucky Threesome AU **

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

_Inhale through the nose, hold it for three seconds, and exhale through the mouth._

That was Bucky’s mantra as he sat in the metal chair. The pain would disappear as long as he remained still and allowed the techs to fix his arm. The less he moved, the less he struggled, and the faster this procedure would be over. Every so often, when they cut a wire or applied heat, he felt a small neurological stab in his brain, as if his neurons were telling him that he was being tortured.

It was no surprise that Bucky found himself in a similar routine when Tony Stark was sitting next to him, tinkering with his arm.

_Breathe_.

Bruce Banner had given him the numbing agent and he wouldn’t feel anything. He _didn’t_ feel anything and he was grateful for it, but some small part of his brain kept telling him to breathe and to remain as still as possible. _Don’t make them angry_. His voice said even as he stared across the lab at Natasha and Steve, the former who was drinking a protein shake and the latter who was looking very uncomfortable.

“I’m just saying. There is nothing wrong with admitting you’re hitting two people at once, Rogers.” Tony continued talking, “Hell, I’ve done worse.”

“Yes…but you’re Tony Stark.” Steve shot back, his patience wearing thin. Bucky could tell he wanted to throw Tony through the nearest wall very soon. He got this tick in his jaw, a tightening of the muscle, which told Bucky when he was toeing the line.

“And?”

“The rules are different for you.”

Tony reached behind him to grab a small welding tool, something that made Bucky look away and cringe slightly. He felt like he was at the dentist. Only, he’d prefer the dentist. “Just because I’ve been in every tabloid magazine, doesn’t mean I don’t have standards.”

“I never said that.”

“Really? I thought that was exactly what you were implying. That the rules are different. Because I’m always in trouble. I’m always causing issues. I get it Rogers. You’re America’s Golden Boy. Nothing can be bad about you.”

“You should’a seen him when he was skinny.” Bucky gritted through his teeth and Steve gave him a withering glare.

Tony grinned to himself and said, “Yea, I’m sure he set a lot of tongues wagging.”

“Shut up, both of you. This is different.” Steve said, “I can’t just publicly announce that I’m dating two people at once.”

“Ah, so you admit it?”

“Tony, I swear to…”

“Careful Cap, language warning.”

Steve looked a moment away from picking up the car next to him and actually throwing it at Tony. “It just doesn’t seem like the right thing to do.”

“And have you asked your _significant others_ about how they feel about your decision to keep it a secret. Because let’s be honest Rogers, you’re shit at keeping secrets.” Tony said, prying open a new panel to inspect. Bucky winced as he heard the metallic click of the panel opening. _Breathe._

Natasha piped up, “Bucky and I have discussed that if Steve needs the privacy, we are willing to give it to him. We won’t pressure him into doing something he’s not comfortable with.”

Steve gave Natasha a small smile of assurance before turning to Bucky and asked, “You doing okay? You’ve been wincing for the past five minutes.”

“My brain keeps telling me that it’s gonna hurt.”

Bruce offered, “I can give you another dose if you think it’s not working. It’s very hard to calculate anesthesia medication for both you and Steve.”

“No, the dose is fine.” Bucky said, “It’s just…something left over from the soldier.”

“Is this left over too?” Tony said, his voice turned to ice as he held up a small vial that appeared to be broken at the top. The vial was no bigger than a pill capsule, but seemed to concern the engineer to the point where Bucky turned his head for the first time to inspect what Tony was speaking of. The sight of the robotic arm, coupled with Tony’s fingers knuckles deep in the metal was causing his brain to start recounting memories. _Ice. Cold. Seventeen. Rusted. Breathe._ Bucky shook his head violently to get rid of the memories.

“Something isn’t right.” Tony said, shooting out of his chair as he walked swiftly over to the microscope and computer monitor. Dropping the capsule into the dish, he turned around and asked,

“Your arm is made of vibranium.”

Bucky wasn’t sure if it was a statement or a question, “Yes?”

Tony typed a few things into the computer as Steve asked, “What’s going on?”

“Something is very very _very_ wrong with your arm.”

“What is it?” Steve asked, worry evident in his tone.

“Remember that substance that we found in the Siberian mine? Aqua Regia? Apparently not only did these soviet scientists have access to that, they were trying to use it to create Anti-Metal.”

“What is Anti-Metal?”

Bruce piped up, “Anti-Metal is a metal that was found in Antarctica in the late 1960’s by a group of scientists. They said the metal came from a meteorite they had found, but wasn’t really sure what they were dealing with. When they packaged it up and tried shipping it back to the US, most of their metal containment units had dissolved. Due to Anti-Metal. It can dissolve or cut through any metal on the planet, including vibranium.”

“What the hell is a capsule of Anti-Metal doing in Bucky’s arm?” Steve asked.

Natasha pointed out, “It’s not Anti-Metal. It’s Aqua Regia. I met the winter soldier before 1960. There is no way it’s Anti-Metal.”

“Why would they put a metal-dissolving agent into your arm?”

“If I went rogue?” Bucky offered unhelpfully, “They did a lot of things to keep me in check.” _Breathe._

Steve said, “Yea, but you defected years ago. If they wanted to severely injure your arm, why not do it then? Why wait until years later?”

Natasha said, “Maybe it was an accident? Maybe one day we were sparring and an accidental hit landed on your arm and broke that vial, causing the arm to malfunction as it slowly started to melt from the inside?”

Tony said, “That might be true. But why was it in there in the first place? I’ll need a solid hour or so to confirm that it is actually Aqua Regia, but we need more answers. I can’t get them today. The lidocaine is going to wear off soon and no offense kid, but you look pale.” Tony said to Bucky, who was feeling a little sick to his stomach.

Bruce offered, “Perhaps Sam’s recent trip to Wakanda could shed some light on this issue.”

“You think the King may know something?” Natasha asked, both concern and hope bleeding into her voice.

Bruce shrugged, “Even if it’s just a failsafe put into the arm, the King would have records of all sales coming in and out of the country that contained vibranium. It’s their main export. We can start there.”

Steve said, “I’ll ask Sam to get in touch with the King and ask him if he would be willing to set up a meeting.”

Three days later, Steve found himself sitting on the couch, Bucky on the cushion farthest from him with Natasha sprawled across both of them in between. A mess of blankets and pillows was stuffed between all of them. Natasha had her head nestled on Steve’s lap with her feet on Bucky’s. Bucky’s arm was seemingly back to normal; no short circuits and no lapses in neuron firing that caused him severe pain. Natasha was humming pleasantly against his thigh, her eyes fluttering closed every so often. Bucky’s right arm was extended towards Steve’s shoulder, his finger pads just brushing up against his shirt sleeve. His other hand was under the blanket and when Natasha moaned a little louder in Steve’s lap, his eyes darted down to see the left arm moving slightly under the blankets. Grabbing a hold of the blankets and pulling them towards him, he came to find out that Natasha – at some point – had been divested of her sweatpants and was now panting heavily from Bucky’s metal finger two knuckles deep inside her. Her face was flushed and her cheek was pressed into the top of Steve’s thigh, breathing hotly against his own pants. Steve felt his cock twitch at the sight and Bucky gave him a salacious grin before pushing his finger to the hilt and using his thumb to rub at Natasha’s clit. Which made the red head twitch and groan in pleasure. Natasha’s eyes fluttered open, her lips parting ever so slightly and, in a haze, she reached up to grab the back of Steve’s neck and pull him in for a scorching kiss. Her tongue pushed into his mouth, stroking the top of his mouth before retreating into her own and grinning against his lips. Steve felt a spike of heat travel south as Natasha barely pulled away from his lips to let out a moan so sweet that he felt like he wasn’t worthy to hear it.

Steve could just barely make out Bucky sweet talking Natasha into coming around his fingers. Her own fingers tightened on the back of his neck as her spine arched up into him, her beautiful pert breasts pushing into his bicep as she panted his name hotly against his lips. Steve was so far gone between Bucky’s sweet words of encouragement and Natasha’s beautiful panting. He could barely think as his lips crashed into hers, his fingers coming away from the couch cushion they were previously resting on to dive under her shirt and tweak one of her nipples. She twitched and moaned his name again, seeming to be a puddle of warmth and pleasure in his arms. Bucky’s fingers never stopped, but seemed to slow down to help her ride out her orgasm and attempting to build her to another one.

Natasha’s lips were soft and supple. They awoke a fierce hunger inside him that craved nothing but her. It was a hunger that both scared and thrilled him in a way he would never have thought possible. He wanted her, his cock burning to burying himself inside her.

His tongue was rough on her skin, trailing soft kisses and bites along her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access as his fingers trailed over her back and dangerously low on her ass. Chills spread all over her as he gentled suckled the tender skin there. She had missed his smell and the feel of him against her. For three days, it had been mildly tense in the penthouse. Learning Bucky’s arm held a deep-rooted secret from his past had put a strain on any intimacy.

The arm twitched and buzzed at inopportune times and even caused him immense migraines due to the nature of the damage. Natasha and Steve tried their best to help out, but it seemed like it was symptoms that just needed to pass. Today, this was the first time since any symptoms reared their ugly heads and it seemed like Bucky was going to take full advantage of it.

Steve nearly missed when Natasha said, “I want you inside me, Stevie.”

His head spinning, he lifted her off Bucky’s fingers to which she moaned at the loss. Steve whispered, “Don’t worry baby, I got you covered.” Natasha squirmed and nearly tore Steve’s pants off in her hurry for his cock inside of her. Steve chuckled at her enthusiasm and she blushed in return, telling him to stop laughing at her. Steve shook his head and cupped the back of her head, weaving his fingers into her loose bun, “Not laughing at you doll, just admiring your beautiful fervor.” She turned ever redder at his compliment, “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll take care of that itch you’ve got.”

As Natasha crawled into Steve’s lap with the guidance of his hands, Bucky stood up, reached over and grabbed Steve’s jaw to give him a delightful kiss that lasted long enough for Natasha to start kissing Steve’s neck at the same time before he said, “Keep her occupied. I need to find something.” He winked at Steve before letting his jaw go, leaving the soldier with glossy stars in his eyes.

Turning back to Natasha, who was grinding her pussy down onto his now exposed cock, Steve pulled her lips to his, reveling in the taste on her. She tasted minutely of peaches from the protein smoothie she had made earlier in the evening. Her tongue stroked his top lip, drawing him closer to her as her hands slipped down the front of him and teased his nipples on the way. The motion of her finger pad over his sensitive bud made him gasp in her mouth, making her grin once more against his lips. She loved the reactions that he gave her when she touched him. It made her feel special, like only she could drag these little sounds from him.

As her hand descended lower to his cock, he moaned as she lined him up with her entrance and tossed his head back as her soaking wet pussy swallowed the head of his cock. He couldn’t help the thrust of his hips up into her warm heat, making her wince just slightly from the drier intrusion. He was about to apologize profusely but she covered his lips with her own and swallowed his apology as she started to bounce on his cock.

His lips parted as the pleasure consumed him and he felt like he was on fire everywhere. Her hands fell to his shoulders as she used them for leverage to lift herself on and off of his cock, changing her angle every time to get him deeper and deeper until his base was hitting her clit. She let out a tiny moan of satisfaction as she wriggled her hips a little bit with a small grin on her face as if to say _are you proud of me for getting you all the way in_? And Steve couldn’t deny her any more. “Hold on sweetheart.” He grinned in return, grabbing her hips and making her squeak in surprise as Bucky returned to the room with a bottle of lube and holding something else in his flesh and blood hand.

Steve couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have the most beautiful woman in the world in his arms, bouncing on his cock and moaning like she was eating the best desert in the world. His cock fucked up into her, their bodies hitting each other’s in rhythm as he slid on hand up to her breast, pinching and pulling at the nipples to make her tighten around him. He moaned to himself as she clenched down on his cock from the pleasure. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

He felt Bucky brush against his knees as he knelt down behind Natasha, who was so overwhelmed with pleasure that she didn’t notice until Bucky was pressing a lubed finger into her ass. She yelped and looked behind her to the soldier who was grinning mischievously up at her.

“Who said you could stop?” Bucky taunted, his finger working her open.

“Fuck Bucky, you’re going to kill me.” She moaned, her hips struggling to find the rhythm between Steve’s cock and Bucky’s fingers. Steve still held her hips in place, putting all of her weight forward on her knees as Bucky’s finger pushed and pulled at her, opposing Steve’s thrusts at every turn. It was making her head dizzy with pleasure, sending spikes of heat and warmth to her brain. Steve pulled her in for a kiss as she yelped again at Bucky’s second finger. She took a deep breath in through her nose and relaxed her muscles as best she could with a giant cock pressed against her g-spot.

“ _Fuck_ …Steve, oh go _d_ …” She whined into his mouth, unsure of what to focus on.

“You gonna cum for me doll?”

Natasha bit her lip and nodded furiously, the sensations all a bit too much for her as Steve thrust up into her a little faster, rubbing at her g-spot perfectly. Natasha cried out as her second orgasm overtook her, clamping down on both Steve’s cock and Bucky’s fingers. She could feel Bucky’s cooler metal arm snake up her back and up into her now _very_ messy bun and yank her head back. Bucky’s fingers left her suddenly and she gasped from the loss of the sensation. She whined into the open air of the living room as Bucky’s mouth whispered over her ear, “Did I say you could cum, doll?”

Natasha’s glazed expression made him proud and he was planning on exploiting that desire and wanton behavior from her. She shook her head slowly, “No sir.”

“Then why did you?”

“It felt so _good_.” She whined, pouting her lips and grinding down onto Steve’s cock, making the other super soldier moan with pleasure. He was so close to the edge now. A few more thrusts and he would coat her walls white with his cum. 

Still with his fingers in Natasha’s hair, Bucky bent her down over Steve’s body, pressing her forehead into his shoulder as he took out his own cock from his pants and started to line it up with her ass. Natasha squirmed from the rough handling, knowing Bucky loved it when she tried to play coy.

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” She whined, her breath hot on Steve’s throat, “It’s his fault. He made me cum.”

“You know better restraint than that little kitten.” Bucky said, his fingers tightening in her hair every so slight to remind her not to talk back.

Natasha whined and shook her ass at him. Bucky growled low in his throat and smacked her round ass, making her wince at the attack. Natasha wasn’t one for punishment play so Bucky had to be careful about how he approached it. But hell, she sure loved being manhandled.

“Steve, hold her hips down and don’t let her move.”

Natasha’s cry of disapproval was silenced immediately by Steve’s hands kneading her breasts and then slowly working themselves down to her hips where they grabbed her in a vice grip and then held. Bucky could already see the bruises starting to form. Natasha hissed once and Steve loosened his grip a little bit. “Sorry baby.” He whispered, a frown creasing his forehead out of concern. Natasha leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek, “No problem.”

Satisfied that Natasha was being held down properly, Bucky took his time getting her ass slick and wet for his cock. Two flesh and blood fingers worked her open again, feeling the thinner membrane between where he and Steve would be separated and Steve moaned hotly into Natasha’s ear, making Bucky’s cock jump and Natasha’s pussy clench down. Bucky pushed the head of his cock upwards and Natasha gasped at the sudden intrusion, attempting to relax all her muscles so Bucky could get inside her. God, she wanted to cum so badly again with both of them inside her.

Bucky covered Steve’s hands on her hips with his own and slowly inched himself inside her, his fingers winding together with Steve’s as they both held her in place. Natasha moaned, the sound long and drawn out like they were slowly torturing her. Her shoulders and cheeks were flushed red from the concentration and the absolutely sinful image she was thinking in her head. _If only we had a mirror in here._ She blushed at the thought of watching through the mirror the two soldiers using their girth and strength to hold her down and fuck her.

“Does that feel okay Nat?” Steve asked, ever the concerned and doting lover. Natasha attempted to bend over to him and kiss him to reassure him but Bucky tightened his hold on her hips. She complained about not being able to kiss Steve, but Bucky was sound in his holding on her. Bucky kissed her shoulders and upper back, trying to placate her as he slid in the rest of the way, adding lube as necessary. Natasha moaned as Bucky shifted and positioned her as needed to make it the most comfortable for her.

“Gods…please, move.” Natasha cried out.

Bucky didn’t waste any time as she panted once like a cat in heat as he thrust up into her, making her cry out from the extra stimulation and as it forced Steve out of her. Steve took his cue to start thrusting as well and soon they were both thrusting in and out of her in turn. Steve’s chest was flushed and red and his hair was curved over his forehead in the most _sinful_ manner. Steve keened high in throat and he whined, “God, I’m not gonna last very long doll. You feel so _good._ ”

Natasha grinned in between her panting as Steve’s hip stuttered up into hers, losing their rhythm in time with Bucky’s continuous thrusts. Steve cried out and thrust once more into her wet heat, his hips shaking from the exertion. Natasha could feel his warm and sticky cum leaking from her pussy as Bucky continued to thrust, spreading drops of cum all over. Natasha clenched down on both of them as Bucky snaked his fingers up into her hair and pulled her head back, forcing his angle of entry a little more aggressively. She moaned into the quiet air of the room and all that could be heard was panting and wet slaps of skin on skin. Bucky dug his metal fingers into her hips again, Steve’s hand still trapped underneath his as his fingers in her hair pulled that extra bit that hurt _just_ right and Natasha hissed in pleasure as Bucky came inside her, his broken cry muffled by her skin as he let go of her head and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to his chest as he slowly came down from his high. Natasha reached back for him, twisting slightly in their holds as his lips came crashing down on hers. She moaned into his mouth.

Climbing off both of them after a few minutes of snuggles and hot, mouthy kisses, Natasha walked into the bathroom to shower off the mess they made on her. Looking into the mirror, she noticed two hand prints on her hips and she smiled to herself. She had both of them and the notion made her heart skip a beat. Her inner goddess purred; _they are all mine_.

In the early dawn of the morning, Steve roused from his sleep much to Natasha’s dismay. She felt him stir underneath her. Normally his leaving for early morning runs didn’t wake her. But this wasn’t him normally leaving for a run. She felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

Blearily opening her eyes in the dim morning light, Steve hovered above her and when he noticed her eyes opening a little bit, he swooped in for a light, chaste kiss on the lips. Natasha hummed in contentment and smiled up at the super soldier. He whispered as much as not to wake up the other sleeping figure in their bed, “I have to go back to the tower today.”

“Nooooo” Natasha whined, grabbing onto him and pulling him back to her warmth, “You’re not allowed to leave.”

“Nat you know it’s just business. I’ll be back later.”

“You better Rogers.” She threatened him with one finger pointed at him. He chuckled at her antics and said,

“I’ll always be back to kiss you.” He grinned, “You can guarantee that doll.”

Satisfied with his answer, Natasha released him from her grip and smacked his butt as he left the bed. He grinned over his shoulder at her and Natasha rolled the other way in the bed to big spoon Bucky, who was still sleeping on his side. He didn’t seem to move an inch from when they fell asleep last night. Natasha still ached between her legs this morning, the burn and reminder of where they laid claim to her body still present on her hips. Closing her eyes, she fell back to sleep with the lull of Bucky’s breathing calming her.

Two hours later, Bucky’s alarm went off. Bucky stirred in her arms, rolling off his side and onto his back. Natasha briefly came to consciousness enough to roll out of way of the massive body changing positions. On too many occasions when the nightmares came every night, she knew how it felt to be crushed by him when she was drugged from sleep aids and not able to move out of the way fast enough. Her nightmares tended to be far less infrequent now, but they did come enough to warrant an extra bottle of Benadryl in her medicine cabinet.

Bucky rolled over to her, nuzzling his way onto her chest and placed a hand over her left breast, cupping and holding it reverently. Natasha laughed to herself and Bucky felt it against his cheek, warming him from the inside out. He didn’t want to get up, Natasha knew this. Therapy days were not his favorite days. They dragged healing strokes through days he would rather just forget and she knew he always needed comfort when he came back. She combed her fingers through his hair and she felt his muscles start to relax.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. Just call her. I know she’d understand.”

“I shouldn’t…”

“But you know you have the option to, right?” Natasha tried to look at him but his face was buried so far into her right side that it was impossible to gain a glimpse.

“I know.” Bucky huffed out, Natasha felt the puff of air against her side and she flinched away from the ticklish sensation. Bucky looked up at her when she flinched and she mouthed _it tickles_. He smirked at her and lifted himself up onto his elbow, leaning over to kiss her. Since her fingers were still in his hair, she held him against her lips for much longer than he originally intended. He moaned into her mouth, her tongue sweeping against his bottom lip before nipping it playfully. Bucky growled and leaned further into her kisses, his right hand sneaking up her left side to tweak her nipple. Natasha gasped and she huffed out between kisses, “We can’t…you need to go.”

“You don’t get to kiss me like _that_ and then tell me I have to _go._ ” Bucky playfully snipped at her. She grinned wolfishly and said, “Why not? I can’t tease you?”

“You _are_ a tease, Natalia.” Bucky snipped right back and she smirked, putting pressure on the back of his head again to come kiss her. Bucky did so without hesitation and she moaned into his lush pink lips.

“This isn’t making me want to go to therapy.” Bucky whispered against her lips and Natasha grinned against his lips.

“What is it making you want?” She batted her lashes at him and he chuckled at her childishness.

“ _You_.” He growled and kissed her again, his right hand leaving her nipples to find its home between her legs. She squirmed as his fingers spread her again and she reached down to grab his wrist, wincing as he attempted to sheath his fingers inside her again. He frowned, concerned at the face she was making and asked, “Still sore?”

“Yes.” She breathed, “But not like you can help yourself.” She cheekily grinned. Bucky grinned, “Still I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Then get your hand out from between my legs.” She gave him a pointed look and he sheepishly withdrew his fingers, kissing her softly on the lips before grinning at her again.

“Insatiable.” She laughed and he shrugged, unable to defend himself from her words. She rolled over and out of bed, finding that none of her clothes were in the bedroom and softly padded over to the dresser where she fished out another pair of underwear from the dwindling pairs she had left in the drawer. She needed to do laundry soon anyway.

“Where’s Steve?” Bucky asked, sitting up at the side of the bed, “Did he go for a longer run?”

“No, he had to go to the Tower. But he said he’d be back later.”

“Oh alright. I figured I’d stop by the butcher and the farmers market later today anyway after therapy to make sure for dinner.” He said, wiping the back of his neck to wake himself up. “What do you want?”

“Lamp chops?” Natasha asked hopefully. She grinned over to him and he sent her a blinding smile back. She threw his t-shirt at him and he caught it deftly and pulled it over his head. Bucky stood up and pulled on the rest of his clothes.

Kissing Natasha goodbye, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

An hour later, while Natasha was loading up the washing machine, she could hear her phone ring from the other side of the room. Hurrying to grab it, she answered with a terse “Hello?”

It wasn’t a voice. But an automated recording of 4 numbers and a location.

“Shit.” Natasha breathed. This was an emergency mission call. No contact. No information. Just a time and a location. 1430 Jacksonville. Jacksonville? Why Jacksonville? Natasha’s mind whirred to life as she ran across the penthouse to snag the emergency bag she and Bucky always respectively hid away from prying eyes.

She looked up at the clock. 1345. She didn’t even know if she had enough time to get to report time. Dumping her phone into the wire basket on the nightstand, she flipped up the mattress for the burner phone she kept there. It was the only one she would take out on assignment. Two people had the number and even one of them might be one too many.

Cursing her stupid decision to come live back at the penthouse and not stay in Stark Tower for a little longer for just the easy access to the jet, she stuffed the burner into her emergency bag and then took off.

Bucky picked up an onion and held it to his nose, reminded of all the times he would follow his mother to the corner market and watch her pick out vegetables for the dinner that evening. Bucky dropped the onion down into the little bag he carried in his vehicle for small grocery trips and continued through the store. Passing the broccoli and potatoes, he stopped at the carrots and picked a bunch to make as a side dish. He was going to treat his girl well this evening. Perhaps even a bubble bath to sooth the ache between her legs and then perhaps a massage. Bucky’s mind was so distracted from thoughts of rubbing Natalia down with oil that he barely heard his phone ringing in his pocket.

He recognized Natasha’s phone number, “Hey sweetheart.”

“Bucky.” Natasha’s panicked voice came over the phone and Bucky nearly dropped his bag of groceries.

“Natalia, what’s wrong?”

“I need you to come back to the house. Somethings wrong.”

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“I can’t say over the phone. You just need to come back to the house. Now.” Her voice was shaking and unstable and Bucky swore he could hear something in the background and it made him panic. He’s left her so many times alone before, he never thought that once they would be unsafe and alone while the other was out of the house. Stark promised them it was unable to be found on any internet house listings and was constantly under surveillance from private security. Never once…oh God, Bucky felt sick to his stomach.

Paying for the groceries and running back to his car, he made it home in record time. Forgetting the elevator and bolting up the stairs, Bucky slotted the keys into the doorframe and barged through the entrance, calling out for Natasha.

Silence. Bucky’s eyes fell to a clean home and the washing machine chugging away in the background. He called again for her but still no response. He scanned the immediate room in front of him, kitchen off to the left, sitting room to the right. No note on the kitchen counter. Natasha always left him a note when she left for the day.

Bucky immediately dropped the bags of groceries and ran to the kitchen, pulling open the drawer of utensils and his hand clasped around the glock tucked away in the back before he felt fire jig jag it’s way up his back and into his left arm, randomly firing neuron’s out of his control. He dropped unceremoniously to the tile floor, his left arm impacting with the tile and causing it to crack.

Immediately the silence was broken by multiple sets of boots around him and hands were all over him, patting him down and locking his hands behind his back, tying his feet and yanking a gag over his mouth. His body was still locked in fire and agony and he couldn’t fight any of these people.

A set of black boots stopped in front of his eyes and he felt doom settle into his core. There, out of the left corner of his eye, he saw the flash of a red badge and then a thunderous _BANG_. His world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter! It's certainly been a long time coming and if you're coming back, welcome back and I hope you enjoyed it. If you're a part of this fic for the first time and you haven't had to wait for me to upload in like...2 years (I apologize) then WELCOME! :) We have fun here!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment for fufill my kink and I'll see you guys in the next installmen


End file.
